White Wine
by Bobalu
Summary: Giving a mock cheer to the figure on the ground that was once his love, he drank the liquid that at a time was clear, now swirling with red patterns.' [M to be safe]


**Title:**White Wine

**Summary:**'Giving a mock cheer to the dead corpse that was once his love, he drank the liquid that was at a time clear, now swirling with red patterns.'

**Pairing:**OrochimaruxAnko

**Disclaimer:**Do you still need to ask and wonder?

**Warning:**Character death.Character is dead from the beginning. I have it at M though to be safe.

**Note:**This is my first ATTEMPT or even THOUGHT of writing a OrochimaruxAnko. I got the idea for this, and wanted to write it as a oneshot - I couldn't think of a pairing to go with it, and then BAM. Orochimaru and Anko. It'd work well. After this I'm going to start working on dark fictions, and stuff.I'll try some other time another OrochimaruxAnko, and if you're lucky it'll actually be decent in some way and dark.Well, I know I can write a damned dark fiction. It's the easiest thing for me to do!

---

Orochimaru sat in a chair at a longer then normal table, a few dishes of food thrown around the table, some of the food falling onto the floor and scattered in meaningless spots.The three candles that reached a height were nearly at the end of their existance, the wax melting over the candle holders.

A few of the dishes were broken around the room, a fork or two along with a knife jammed into the walls.A chair was missing half of it's back and three legs - part of the cushion torn as well.Another chair was lazily laying on it's side somewhere behind him.

His arms were no longer immobile - Kabuto had healed them enough that they moved, but he still could not preform any jutsu's with them or get chakra into them, without causing nearly untolerable pain.One of his arms, his right, was resting against the armrest of his, as he claimed, comfortable chair while the other held a glass of what had been white wine.

A plate beside him was the only one without a mess on it - it was neat, and the food was still in the spots were they had been earlier.Although his fork and knife were missing.He let out a dark chuckle, his eyes closing as a sadistic smirk made it's way onto his near-white face, and some of his black hair frammed his face making him look the tad more frightening, in a sence.

The walls of the room that were a dark and nearly grey red, had splatters of a lighter red at certain areas.The bookshelf that was near his left was missing more then half the books - and half of the thing was burnt off, and some of it was melting yet.

Opening his snake-like eyes, he looked at the figure on the ground a few inches away from his feet.The person was a female, as was evident by her structure and appearance.Her pale purple hair that was put up at the back of her head was matted with dried blood, giving it an odd hue.Her eyelids were halfway closed, but he could see the dullness still in what used to be a lively, light caramel colour.

Her skin was as pale as his, more or less.Her mouth was slightly hanging open, and it gave a slightly cute look - if she wasn't bloody and all of that.

Orochimaru gave another laugh, this one more frightening and louder, lasting just that much longer.Swirling the glass in his hand, he studied her body.

He didn't know why she had come to his place in Sound - it was clear she wasn't on a mission or anything.Not that he could tell.She wouldn't have been by herself, and it was made clear by some of his shinobi that no foreign ninja, or no 'sound' ninja were out of place here.

He shook his head, and tilted it to the side a bit in what could be called an innocent manner.She wore an outfit somewhat resembling that of when the Rookie Nine of Konohagakure were in the Chuunin Exams.This one showed more skin however, and the coat she wore overtop was skin-fitting and not as long.Her boots weren't that of a shinobi - more so high heels like he remembered Tsunade wearing, but these ones went to her knees.

If it was a mission, it was a seduction once, he concluded.She was dressed like a tramp - he could see almost every spec of skin, except for her arms and back that was covered by the jacket.He decided she looked beautiful like this - under a layer of her own blood.Some kunai and shuriken were lodged inside of her sides and legs, a part of a plate in her neck, and somewhere along the lines a shard of the hard glass had shred a large tear of the fishnet covering her chest.

He shook is head in a pitying sigh, remembering her attempt at threatening, or even killing him.She was having dinner with them, them being himself, Kabuto, Kimimmaro, and Sasuke.She walked up behind him and grabbed his fork and knife, slowly cutting his food for him.They, and the two chuunin guarding the doorway and window, had all stiffened, minus himself.And before they could react, she brought the small but sharp blade to his neck.

Lifting a finger, he traced the scratch that barely existed were the knife was.She had been dead in the matter of minutes, then.

What with the chuunin throwing however many kunai at her, Kimmimaru throwing a bone or two, Kabuto's two forks and all that.Though he was disappointed in Sasuke who didn't even flinch or blink, probably didn't even hold his breath for a second.

With a sad sigh, Orochimaru shook his head, and giving a pitying smile to the woman whom was a past student, and a past love of his.

-Down the hallways, his laughter echoed throughout the hollow place.-

Lifting his glass in the air and tilting it forwards slightly, he gave a silent sigh.Giving a mock cheer to the dead corpse that was once his love, he lowered the cup and brought the rim of it to his mouth, and drank the liquid that was at a time a clear, white wine, now swirling with red droplets that made mesmerizing patterns.


End file.
